Colonial Deputy
A Colonial Deputy is the official title of someone given rule of a Human colony. This term mostly applies to colonies created by mega-conglomerates, but also exists elsewhere. Independent colonies such as Durre Manthor usually have different titles and structures. Nonetheless, a colonial deputy or its equivalent is the chief overseer of worlds within the Human Domain. Overview A colonial deputy is given extensive power and discretionary authority over their people. He can rule them however he likes, designate succession however he likes, administrate however it pleases him. Nonetheless, he has a few responsibilities. In most cases they must be sure to meet their sponsor's production quota, while also looking to the welfare of their people (who often have little say in who their appointed deputy is) and looking to their planet's defense. So long as production quotas are met, the people are content with his rule, and the planet can defend itself against threats, he has a great level of independence. That said, the sponsor of the colony may put certain boundaries in place. The megacorp may intervene if the deputy develops a personality cult around himself, if he is unnecessarily abusive, or takes a "communist approach" to the economics of his colony. These interventions, referred to as "policing actions" are considered by the megacorps to be defending their investments and the investments of their stockholders and auditors. Passing the torch A deputy's position is often for life, but the question of succession is a big deal in many places. Megacorps often prefer for deputies to rule until death and have a hereditary basis for succession. This means they can better ascertain whether a deputy is trustworthy and reliable. However, some colonies have something resembling a sovereign council which appoints from among themselves the deputy. In desperate times, the colonists may elect a deputy. Among some prosperous colonies, the deputy is an elected official with powers limited by the planet's domestic politics. These are all acceptable. List of Colonial Deputies Andor Bjornson: The first colonial deputy, who ruled Hercules during the Colonial Crisis War. Became the first grandmaster of the Order of the Soaring Eagle. Darei Valkier: Colonial deputy of Dracona starting in Year 197, and became first prime minister of the Dracona Republic later that year. Known for his relentless pursuit of advanced technology, particularly in the field of defenses. Gareth Kedvés: Colonial deputy of Rho Aquilae and then first Archon of the Giannist Hierarchy, all during Year 197. From humble working class origins, Gareth built a Stellar Empire. Hieronymus Ingran: Colonial deputy of Iota Zulu and then first Lord-Governor of the Eru-Judian Commonwealth. Ignacio Ramirez: Founded the so-called Ramirez Dynasty on Hymolterra. Jackamos Lance: First colonial deputy of New Sol. Known largely for his paranoia and encouragement of local businesses. Katerina Knežević: Colonial deputy of Chawan who was later promoted to CEO of ECTV. Solidified the megacorp's grip on trade, established a new quarters, and began to participate as a full member of the Earth Partnership Trade Guild. Lucia Holt: First colonial deputy of Psi Olympia. Nathaniel Eximius: The first colonial deputy of Epsilon Izari, who went on to found ECTV in his namesake, becoming its first CEO. Corporate intrigue lead to his suspicious abduction and paved the way for his successor, Katerina. Peter Romanov VIII: A colonial deputy who claims to be descended from the Romanov dynasty of Imperial Russia. No one is entirely certain if this is true. Ruled over Hiza and worked to establish it as a regional power. Peter Tallman: First colonial deputy of Kalonda. Known for his megalomania and ineptitude, leading to the Plight of Kalonda. Category:Colonial deputies